


The Nipple Incident

by Venusdoom3



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: Bucky discovered how sensitive Steve's nipples were quite by accident.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not a part of my [Related Stucky One-Shots](http://archiveofourown.org/series/552016) universe; just a fun one-off where we can all think about Steve's nipples a lot more than we usually would. Maybe.

Bucky discovered how sensitive Steve's nipples were quite by accident.

They were sitting on the couch one evening, watching one of about a thousand documentaries they had piled up on the DVR, when Bucky grew bored – how much does one man need to know about porpoises? – and craned his neck to get a look at the table next to Steve's end of the couch. "Hey, can you hand me that book over there?"

"Mmm," Steve replied, clearly not listening, and Bucky huffed out a sigh and reached across Steve to grab it himself, nearly losing his balance and catching himself with a bracing hand on Steve's chest. "What're you doing?" Steve asked, his attention finally pulled away from the TV.

"Getting my book, ya chowderhead." Bucky grinned as he pulled back, his hand sliding off Steve's chest and skimming over his nipple on the way. He absolutely did not expect Steve's reaction to the inadvertent touch: a sharp intake of breath, his entire body stiffening. "Uh," Bucky stammered, freezing with his hand hovering over Steve's chest. "I, uh – sorry?"

Steve swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing, and shook his head, managing something that resembled a smile. "Nah, don't worry about it."

They were quiet for the rest of the documentary. Bucky read the same page in his book at least ten times, not absorbing a single word.

**

The next time it happened was only about half unintentional.

Bucky had spent the two days after The Nipple Incident – as he had taken to calling it in his own mind – obsessing over it. The way Steve flushed and gasped at the mere brush of his hand was both intriguing and, he was surprised to admit to himself, arousing. He had never thought about Steve in a romantic or even sexual way, but what happened on the couch awakened something in him that he suspected had been buried for much longer than he'd imagined.

He hadn't fully grasped exactly what that formerly buried something actually was, but he needed a way to find out, and that opportunity presented itself at the end of those agonizing two days.

The two were sparring in the gym, which was otherwise unoccupied. It was a fairly even match, and they didn't hold back on each other, each knowing the other could handle full strength blows. To anyone watching, it would look like a real battle except for the wide grins on their faces and the teasing banter they tossed back and forth.

"Come on, tough guy," Steve taunted, circling Bucky while keeping his knees bent and his center of gravity low. "We gonna dance all day, or you gonna take a swing?"

"I don't see you makin' a move, punk," Bucky said, mirroring Steve's pose and movements almost exactly.

"Ah." Steve nodded. "I hit too hard, s'that it? If you can't handle me, that's perfectly—"

In the blink of an eye, Steve was on the mat on his stomach with Bucky pinning him and laughing. "Who can't handle who?"

Grunting from exertion, Steve muscled his way to his hands and knees, but Bucky would not be dislodged so easily; he wrapped his arms around Steve's waist and held on tightly, his body molded to Steve's. Steve tried to shake him off, but Bucky planned on going nowhere. He readjusted his grip, keeping one arm looped around Steve's waist but curling the other at a diagonal across Steve's chest, the latter hand clamping the outside of Steve's opposite pectoral muscle. Steve was breathing hard, maybe harder than he strictly needed to be, and Bucky licked his lips at the realization of how close he was to touching the object of his unexpected interest again.

It wasn't often Bucky threw caution to the wind, but he just couldn't help himself. The temptation was too great. Under the guise of obtaining a stronger grip again, Bucky moved his hand a couple of inches inward, sensing Steve's shudder an instant before the heel of his hand slid over the hard little nub barely concealed by Steve's sweaty tank top. Pretending not to notice the way Steve abruptly stopped struggling, Bucky continued moving his hand until his thumb rested over Steve's nipple, swiping the pad of his thumb down over it and back up and relishing the choked noise Steve made in response.

Only when Bucky realized he was starting to get hard while plastered to his best friend's back did Bucky release Steve, slapping him on the back. "I don't wanna kick your ass _too_ bad, Rogers," he said, cursing the tremor in his voice, "so I'm claiming my victory now and heading for the showers!"

Steve answered only with a distracted hum, his head hanging low, his back heaving with his heavy breaths, and Bucky forced himself to turn around and jog toward the locker room. He forewent the shower there, however, going immediately upstairs to their apartment and locking himself into the bathroom, spending an absurdly long time under the nearly scalding water while he brought himself off with Steve's bare, muscular chest – among other parts of Steve's magnificent body – on his mind.

**

When it happened again, it was one hundred percent on purpose.

Bucky was immersed in a game of Jelly Splash on his phone when he heard the bathroom door open. A moment later, Steve appeared in his bedroom door, a virtual buffet of bare, damp skin wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. "Hey, Buck, you seen my red t-shirt layin' around anywhere?"

"Hu-uhh," Bucky managed to reply, the non-end of the non-word trailing into nothing as he attempted to roll his figurative tongue back into his mouth. It wasn't as if he had never seen Steve roaming around in a towel before; it was just that he hadn't seen him that way since The Nipple Incidents Part One and Part Two. Since the wrestling episode in the gym, he couldn't get Steve's body off his mind. Just the night before, he went to bed thinking about Steve, and he allowed himself – _just this once,_ he told himself – to jerk off thinking about the things he, for some reason, wanted to do to his lifelong friend. _Just this once_ turned into _four times before dawn_ and then into _twice more since he woke up_.

As it turned out, getting off to the thought of Steve was a ridiculously powerful aphrodisiac.

Steve chuckled, flashing that goddamn blindingly brilliant grin of his, and leaned against the doorjamb. "Are you havin' a stroke?"

It was now or never. Mustering as much charm as he had left in him, Bucky bit his lower lip as a slow smile spread across his face and dragged his eyes down Steve's incredible, glorious, nearly naked body. "Nah, but I'd like to stroke something."

Confusion etched a crease between Steve's eyebrows. "You – huh?"

Bucky slid to the edge of the bed and, unselfconscious in his t-shirt and boxer briefs, approached Steve, who stared at him with wide blue eyes that didn't look nearly as guileless up close. "I've got a theory," Bucky said in his best _you're-about-to-have-your-mind-blown_ voice, which, in all honesty, was pretty damn good.

"Yeah?" It wasn't Bucky's imagination; Steve sounded just a little bit breathless. "What is it?"

With only a foot of space between them, Bucky gave him another slow, brazen once-over, his eyes lingering for a moment on the emergent bulge beneath Steve's towel before sliding up to settle on Steve's chest. "I think," Bucky murmured, "I could get you off just by playin' with—" he cupped Steve's pec in his flesh hand and ghosted the pad of his thumb over the nipple— "these."

Steve's answering groan and full body quake told him he wasn't far off the mark.

"C'mere." Bucky took Steve's wrist and tugged him toward the bed, pushing him onto his back and peeling off his own t-shirt before clambering onto the bed next to Steve.

"Bucky, what—" Steve couldn't seem to remember how to finish. He gazed up at Bucky with unmistakable lust in his eyes, his full, red lips parted, his delectable chest rising and falling quickly.

"If you don't want this, tell me now," Bucky whispered, his fingertips slipping beneath the towel but no further.

Steve swallowed hard. "I want it," he said, his low voice hoarse. "I want _you_."

Relief flooded Bucky's body, followed immediately by desire so sharp it almost hurt. "Fuck, I'm glad you said that," he muttered, smiling as he dipped in to press their lips together in a brief but passionate kiss. When he drew back, he kept his eyes on Steve's face as he swung a leg over Steve's hips, holding himself up on his knees and one hand while the other tugged Steve's towel open; parking his ass lightly on Steve's thighs, Bucky paused to gape at Steve's _fucking massive_ cock, hard and flushed where it rested against Steve's skin, its length and girth obscuring both his faint, golden treasure trail and even his bellybutton.

"Jesus Christ." Bucky licked his lips, wide eyes returning to Steve's. The fucker had the gall to blush. "I'm gonna come back to _that_ for damn sure. But for now…"

Bending down with his ass in the air, Bucky supported his weight with his forearms along Steve's sides and brought his mouth within millimeters of Steve's left nipple, blowing a stream of cool air over it and watching the soft pink flesh pebble lightly as it hardened. He flicked his tongue over it, smiling at the jolt Steve gave in response, and then surrounded it with his lips, getting it good and wet before moving to the other side.

"God, Bucky," Steve groaned, his hands fisting in the rumpled sheets beneath him, sucking in a quick, shaky breath as Bucky pinched the abandoned nipple lightly between his thumb and forefinger.

"Y'like that?" Bucky didn't wait for an answer, lapping gently at Steve's right nipple before blowing on it.

"Nnn, _yes_!"

 _Good,_ Bucky thought but didn't say aloud, because his mouth was occupied with sealing itself over the right nipple and sucking. Steve made a guttural, ungodly sexy noise, his breathing devolving into panting within seconds. Absently, Bucky released the left nipple from the grip of his fingertips and flattened his palm over it instead, rubbing it hard, along with the impressive swell of Steve's muscle beneath.

"Shit, oh God, _fuck_ , yes, Buck. Goddammit, _ungh_ , _oh_ , fuck!"

Bucky was impressed that Steve had that many curse words in his brain, let alone the ability to string them together in a single breathless outpouring. Steve moaned and squirmed beneath Bucky, muscles rolling and tensing as Bucky alternated between soft, sucking kisses and intense suction on the firm nipple in his mouth. The way Steve's thick cock twitched against Bucky's – still regrettably encased in his underwear, although it strained hard against the fabric as if trying to escape – nearly drove him insane, but his kneeling stance made it impossible to get the friction he yearned for, and he had no intention of letting up his onslaught on Steve's gorgeous chest even long enough to reposition himself.

Switching sides after a while, Bucky let loose on the left side with the various talents of his mouth, using the fingers on his left hand to roll and pinch the other nipple, and Steve groaned loudly at the much cooler sensation of the metal fingers on his hot flesh. "Good?" Bucky mumbled, scraping his teeth over the swollen, rosy little bud in front of him.

Steve all but sobbed, one hand releasing the sheets to clutch at Bucky's hair, only managing to get hold of the untidy knot at the back of his head and hanging onto it as if it anchored him to the earth. Bucky didn't mind; a little hair pulling was just fine in his book.

Closing his teeth ever so softly around Steve's nipple, Bucky flicked his tongue over it, speed and pressure increasing in relation to the intensity of Steve's writhing and groaning. Steve's hips lifted from the bed, seeking the same friction Bucky wanted, but Bucky, single-minded, refused to cave until he met his self-imposed goal.

"Ah-ahhh," Steve panted, "Buck… Bucky…"

"Mmm." Bucky sighed as best he could with his mouth latched onto Steve's chest, sucking hard while massaging the nipple with the flat of his tongue, and the sounds Steve made were enough to bring Bucky perilously close to the edge. He moved back to Steve's right nipple and repeated the actions there, his flesh hand relentless as it rubbed and kneaded the other pec. He could happily settle in right here and never leave, never stop, as long as Steve kept making those noises, soft gasps and grunts, louder moans and utterances of Bucky's name – usually interspersed with curse words, plenty of _oh_ and _yes_ – and a few blasphemies for good measure.

It occurred to Bucky that he might have uncovered a fetish he never knew he had. Then again, recent days had uncovered a lot of things he never knew he felt, so an obsession with sucking on and playing with Steve's gloriously sensitive nipples would be the least surprising of them.

"Buh… ck-kee," Steve stuttered, one hand gripping Bucky's hair, the other clinging to his shoulder. "I'm – I'm guh… gonna cuh… c-cuh… _mmm_ …"

 _Oh, fuck yes, Mary, mother of Jesus, holy shit, it's actually happening!_ Bucky's brain yammered as he pulled off Steve's nipple with a soft slurp and began flicking it rapidly with the tip of his tongue. Steve stiffened, his breath stopping for a beat, and his whole body jerked; his mouth fell open but emitted no sound, his silent scream telling Bucky everything he needed to know. He looked down Steve's belly just in time to watch Steve's cock gush streaks of thick fluid up his chest, some of it splattering, deliciously warm, beneath Bucky's chin and on his cheek. Only then could Steve make a sound, and make a sound he certainly did, releasing an impassioned groan – really, more of a full-blown shout – so hot that Bucky couldn't hold back.

He had no intention of coming in his drawers, however, so he reluctantly abandoned Steve's nipples to kneel next to him on the bed, shoving his underwear down to mid-thigh, and jerked himself off, fast and hard and desperate.

"Fuck," Steve slurred, looking dazed, reaching up with one big hand to cup Bucky's hip and ass, and it was his touch that wrought Bucky's release. Throwing his head back and crying out, his thighs trembling and his chest heaving, Bucky spilled over his hand and onto Steve's stomach, spurt after spurt pattering onto his skin.

"That was amazing, Buck."

Bucky forced his eyes open and, with some effort, focused on Steve's earnest, handsome, smiling face. Steve took his hand, tugging gently until Bucky got the message and lay down next to him, resting his head on the bicep Steve offered as a pillow. Neither seemed willing to look away, so they simply lay there, grinning stupidly at each other, until Steve took the initiative to press his lips to Bucky's.

"You can do better than that," Bucky said, rolling halfway onto Steve's chest and putting himself face to face with the man he had known since boyhood but whom he now saw in an entirely new light, as if he'd been wandering in the dark his whole life and someone had finally opened the curtains. Still smiling, Bucky captured Steve's lips in a kiss that started tentative but ended with Bucky's leg curled over Steve, dry humping his hip, and both of them well on their way to hard again.

" _Damn_ , you have a talented tongue," Steve panted when they parted for air. "I wish I knew years ago you'd be willing to use it on me."

"Well, now that you know, I hope you'll let me use it a lot of other places." Bucky kissed and licked his way down Steve's throat and chest, bypassing his swollen, abused nipples – _this time_ – and trailing his tongue through their combined mess on Steve's belly. When he reached Steve's dick, already back at full mast, Bucky gave him a wicked grin, lifting Steve's cock from his lower belly and licking playfully around the head. Steve moaned, watching Bucky through hooded eyes.

Bucky paused only long enough to say one thing: "I just found another part of your body I'm gonna obsess over."

"Jesus Christ," Steve sighed, " _yes_."

**

**Author's Note:**

> Come obsess over Steve's nipples with me on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com)!


End file.
